Une fiction où VOUS êtes le HÉROS! (Narutale)
by Melancholicat
Summary: Vous avez toujours voulus ÊTRE dans une fanfiction ? Pouvoir INFLUENCER l'histoire et pas seulement la subir ? Alors Narutale est pour vous ! Venez décider de vos actions et découvrir tous ensembles l'univers qui les suivra ! Apprenez à vous connaitre et plongez dans une expérience 100% nouvelle ! Narutale, enfin une fiction où VOUS êtes le HÉROS!
1. Départ - Chapitre 1

**Une fiction dont VOUS êtes le héro ! (Narutale)**

Bonjour à toi, cher lecteur ! Je serais bref, personne n'aime lire des pavés d'introduction, je me trompe ? Très bien !

Alors, moi, votre très humble serviteur, **Kyraito,** vous propose de participer à une fiction où VOUS êtes le héro ! ( en l'occurrence, Naruto ! ).

 **Mais comment ça marcheuh?**

En bien c'est plus simple que vous ne le croyez ! J'écrirais un bref chapitre, puis je vous offrirais des choix d'actions possibles. Vous pourrez voter via un sondage gratuit et sans inscription pour l'action que Naruto entreprendra ! Je choisirais la plus populaire et l'histoire évoluera ainsi !

 **Informations sur l'univers**

Alors, oui, il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas changer, quand même ! Premièrement, l'histoire ne se passe pas dans l'univers de Naruto, c'est donc une fiction hors-manga. Il n'y a pas de ninjas, ni de chakra ( connus par tout le monde, du moins, car l'histoire peut vraiment évoluer dans tous les sens ! )

L'univers est donc un univers RÉEL.

 **C'est du yaoi ? Si oui du sasunaru ?**

Alors là est la beauté de la chose: C'est du yaoi **si VOUS décidez** d'en faire ! Et,  vous choisirez le couple, si la situation s'y prête.

Si vous entrez dans la fiction et que Naruto est en couple avec un personnage que vous n'aimez pas, **sachez que tout n'est pas perdu, et VOUS pouvez lui faire changer d'avis et jouer avec ses émotions !** ( Car je sais que vous êtes tous des monstres manipulateurs, héhé )

Alors, vous êtes prêts ? Yippiiiiiii c'est partiiiiiit !

* * *

C'est une froide journée de septembre. La plus froide du mois, à vrai dire. Tu te dis que ça tombe bien, car c'est la rentrée des classes. Tu vas pouvoir revoir tout tes copains super-populaires et super-balèzes que tout le monde aime, te faire un tas de nouveaux amis, finalement te mettre en couple et avoir de supers notes !

Aaah, mais qui essaies-tu de berner, au fond ? Ce n'est pas comme si, parce que c'est une nouvelle année, tu vas changer du tout au tout. Tu te dis que tu vas probablement juste retrouver ton seul ami d'enfance, Choji. Entre non-populaires, il faut se serrer les coudes, non ? Tu te dis que tu feras des efforts, cette année, pour avoir de bons résultats, mais tu n'y crois pas trop.

Ton prénom est Naruto, tu es blond, assez grand et fin. Pas spécialement moche, même assez beau, en fait. Tu mènes une vie d'adolescent de 17 ans tout à fait normal à Konoah. Tu n'as pas de problèmes particuliers, un mec normal, en somme.

Une bourrasque vient te souffler dessus, terminant de te frigorifier et de dépeigner ta chevelure déjà en bataille. Tu pestes pour la forme contre le vent. Qui est l'imbécile qui a créé le vent, de toutes façons ? Tu continues d'avancer avec difficulté vers le portail de ton lycée, la _konoah no gakkou._ D'autres élèves sont autour de toi, souriants, en simple shirt, sans aucun manteau ni aucune veste sur le dos. Ils ont l'air d'ignorer qu'il ne fait que dix degrés ! La plupart d'entres-eux se dirigent comme toi vers ton école. Elle est toute faite en brique, avec un grand portail en grillage noire, un peu néo-gothique. Tu l'as toujours trouvé un peu flippant, ce portail. En plus, il grince sans arrêt, et il ne va que trop bien avec les arbres morts qui l'encadrent. Lugubre.

C'est sur ces pensées que tu atteins finalement l'intérieur de l'établissement. Des bénévoles expliquent aux nouveaux où aller, et on te distribue un horaire pour ta journée. Tu y jette un oeil, et pour ton grade, tout ce qu'y est prévu est d'aller chercher tes effets scolaires au secrétariat. Pff, si tu avais su, tu ne serais pas venu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du reste de la journée, coincé ici ? Espérons que Choji sera là, au moins.

Tu te dirige donc vers le secrétariat, où une file d'attente INCROYABLE se dresse. Ton visage affaisse, il doit bien y avoir soixante élèves qui attendent. Tu te mets en file, déjà pressé que ça finisse. Les minutes passent sans que tu ne vois Choji dans les parages, et tu finis par te perdre dans tes pensées. Cette école a toujours été un endroit mystérieux pour toi, et même après plusieurs années à y étudier, tu n'en connais rien. Pourquoi y a t-il des pièces condamnées ? Que représentent ces peintures sur les murs, accrochés un peu partout ? On dirait des œuvres de Van gogh... Sans t'en rendre compte, tu es en tête de file, derrière cinq ou six personnes. C'est bientôt ton tour. Tu te prépare à montrer ton horaire, et c'est à ce moment que trois personnes s'approchent de toi.

Un grand type tout habillé en noir s'est rapproché, il a les bras croisé et le visage tatoué de symboles violets. Il a l'air assez dur, et est suivit d'une fille aux cheveux blonds et d'un autre garçon roux. C'est la première fois que tu les vois dans ton école, ils sont peut-être nouveaux. Le type passe nonchalamment devant toi, suivit de ses amis. Il a un sourire narquois et ne te regarde même pas. Tu pousse malgré toi une exclamation face à cette injustice, ils viennent de te voler ta place !

Le grand se retourne, visiblement pas amusé par ta réaction. Il s'approche de toi avec un air intimidant, et il te dit:

\- Ouais, ça va pas le nabot ? Merci d'avoir gardé notre place, hein. il ricane, suivit par la blonde derrière lui.

Tu es irrité, mais pour qui il se prend !? Tu lui lâche alors:

\- Je... Je ne t'ai pas gardé de place, je ne te connait même pas de toutes façons !

Il te pousse un peu sur les autres gens derrière toi, qui se dégagent en grondant, puis il recommence encore.

\- Ça va pas ? Regarde, tu passe devant tout le monde là, retourne à la fin de la file ! Oh, d'ailleurs, je suis enchanté nabot, moi c'est Kankuro. Souviens t-en.

* * *

À vous de jouer!

Vous avez plusieurs choix:

 _1) Vous baissez la tête et retournez à la fin de la ligne. Vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis avec ces gars là, ils ont l'air tellement méchants!_

 _2) Vous poussez Kankuro en arrière avec plus de force que lui, puis vous lui dites de ne pas vous traiter de nabot et que c'est votre place._

 _3) Vous cherchez des yeux de l'aide dans la foule derrière vous, quelqu'un pour vous soutenir._

 **À vous de décider!**

Le sondage: www,strawpoll,me/10820836

 _(Oui il va falloir le retaper à la main, un peu de sport pour vos doigts :P )_


	2. Vous avez dit, violence? - Chapitre 2

**Vous avez dit: Violence ?**

 _(N.A: Dans cette fiction, vous forgez non seulement l'histoire mais également le caractère du personnage principal. Vos actions influenceront les choix d'actions que vous aurez à l'avenir. Ne paniquez pas, c'est seulement si un comportement récurent est apparent dans vos choix. )_

* * *

Tu viens de le rencontrer, et pourtant ce mec te tapes déjà énormément sur les nerfs. Sa façon de parler, son sourire, ses tatouages affreux qui lui couvrent la figure, même sa posture t'insupporte. Un sentiment de hargne et de pure colère s'empare alors de toi. Se laisser humilier comme ça ? Ah ! Jamais ! Au lieu de baisser la tête, tu la relève bien haute et bien droite, tu plonge ton regard dans celui de ton adversaire. Ça va mal se terminer, tu le sens déjà, mais tu es prêt.

Tu fais quelques pas dans sa direction, t'approchant de lui d'un air intimidant bien qu'il soit plus grand que toi. Kankuro n'a pas l'air impressionné par ton petit jeu et semble même assez détendu. Alors que vous êtes à deux centimètres de distance, presque nez-à-nez, tu lui murmure, mécontent:

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nabot.

D'un mouvement brusque et sec, tu tend les bras et le pousse avec tant de forces qu'il s'écrase au sol, visiblement pas du tout préparé à un assaut. Des chuchotements nerveux et excités s'élève de la foule qui peu à peu s'éloigne pour former un cercle entre toi, Kankuro, et ses deux amis. Tu te retiens presque de cracher sur ton adversaire, qui se relève lentement.

\- C'est ma place ça. Et mon nom, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Souviens toi-en, pigé ?

Cette pique termine d'allumer la flamme qui parcoure les élèves qui scandent désormais: " Du sang! Du sang! Du sang! ". Kankuro est de nouveau debout, il essuie un peu de poussière qui lui couvrait l'épaule droite, puis fait une drôle de tête, entre le sourire et le dégoût. Si tu avais le temps de réfléchir, tu regretterais instantanément d'avoir été aussi impudent, mais tu n'en es déjà plus là. Ton coeur bat à cent-milles à l'heure, Tu as les poings devant toi, serrés si forts que tes jointures en sont d'un blanc immaculé. Prêt à te battre pour défendre ton honneur, pour peu qu'il en reste.

Kankuro se lance alors sur toi, rapide comme un fauve. Il te plaque un coup dans l'estomac, et tu te tords de douleur. Il en profite pour t'asséner un coup de genoux violent au menton, tu titube pour te retenir de tomber, étourdis. Il savait visiblement mieux se battre que toi. Tu te remet en position le plus rapidement possible et tu contre-attaque avec un crochet du droit qu'il évite aisément, tu profites de cette ouverture pour lui balancer un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui lui coupe le souffle. Tu renchéris alors d'un autre coup de poing, qui cette fois va se loger directement dans sa mâchoire. Il s'étale sur le coté, un filet de sang sur le bord des lèvres. Ton poing te fait vraiment mal, qui aurait cru que frapper quelqu'un serait aussi douloureux pour soi ? Kankuro reste immobile quelques secondes avant de t'attraper soudainement la jambe, toujours au sol, et de te tirer vers lui d'un mouvement vif. Tu tombes alors au sol également, incapable de te rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Tu baise les yeux pour voir ta cible et te prépare à lui envoyer un coup de pied en plein facies, ce qui devrait le calmer pour de bon ! Mais au moment de donner le coup de grâce, un choc violent fait rebondir ta tête sur le carrelage. Ta vision se brouille et tu ne comprend plus ce qui t'arrive. On te roue de coups encore et encore, les cris de la foule tout au dessus de toi semblent de plus en plus lointains. Tu écartes les yeux et relève la tête, les bras levés pour te protéger du mieux que tu ne le peux.

La fille blonde qui accompagnait Kankuro se fait un plaisir de te frapper avec un sourire encore plus cruel que ce dernier, c'est probablement elle qui est venu en aide à son ami. Derrière, tu aperçois l'espace d'un instant seulement, le corps du grand roux maigre, les bras croisé à l'arrière. Il semble ne pas s'intéresser au combat, ni à ses amis qui te frappent désormais encore et encore plus fort. Parmi tout ce brouhaha, une voix s'élève:

"C'est bon! C'est bon, dispersez vous, c'est terminé bougez de là ! " Les coups cessent et très rapidement tu entend les cris se dissiper, remplacés par des murmures inquiets et curieux. Tu n'as même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, ton corps entier te fait souffrir. Voilà ce qu'on gagne, à vouloir faire un combat à trois contre un. Tu entends la voix rassurante du directeur de l'école se pencher sur toi:

\- Mais quel idiot, qu'est-ce qu'y t'as pris, hein ? Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. Iruka ! Emmènes le à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, Monsieur le principal.

Tu sens des mains te soulever, puis te porter en tanguant.

* * *

Tu ne te réveilles qu'une heure après, le visage couvert de pansements. L'infirmière de l'école t'explique que tu t'es retrouvé dans un combat, mais que tu allais t'en sortir sans problèmes. Elle t'avise que tu peux y aller, mais te conseil de te reposer ici un peu. Tu te sens déjà mieux, mais tu préfère profiter du calme de l'infirmerie.

Après quelques minutes de silence, quelqu'un toque à la porte, et l'infirmière se relève calmement pour ouvrir. Sa voix résonne à travers le rideau qui t'empêche de voir:

\- Oui ? Vous venez voir Naruto ? Hmhm, je vois. Oui, il est juste là bas.

Quelques secondes après, tu aperçois la grosse silhouette de Choji passer devant le rideau tombant, les mains pleines de cahiers.

\- Naruto ! Pardon, je suis arrivé en retard ce matin, mais j'ai entendu ce qui c'est passé. Tout le monde en parle, apparemment tu as flanqué un de ces coups à Kankuro. Tiens, j'ai été cherché tes effets au secrétariat à ta place, je me suis dit que tu n'en avais pas eu le temps.

Il dépose le paquet de bouquin sur tes jambes sans aucune manières, tu te retiens de grogner.

\- Merci, Choji. Au moins, ça fait du bien que tu sois là.

Le gros ricane un peu, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Puis, il sursaute presque en se souvenant de quelque chose.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Tiens, Naru, j'ai apporté des gros pansements pour toi. Je les ai trouvés dans le sac d'une fille qui traînait, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais les prendre, et elle m'a juste dévisagé en me les jetant dessus. Quelle cinglée celle là.

Il te tend lesdits pansements. Une seconde flotte, en suspend. Tu te mort la lèvre dans l'espoir que ce soit une blague. Ton âme est dévastée. Plusieurs autres secondes passent dans le silence, sans que rien ne bouge...

\- Choji...

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est pas des pansements ça.

\- Pourquoi c'est pas des pansements ?

\- C'est pas des pansements car c'est des PUTAIN DE SERVIETTES SANITAIRES ÇA, CHOJI.

\- Ooh, c'est pour ça que c'était trop gros comme pansement... Je me demande quand même pourquoi cette fille était choquée.

\- ... Merci quand même de l'intention. Mais tu devrais aller lui redonner.

Le gros te fait un hochement de tête, soupire et se retourne en courant:

\- SAKURAA ! C'EST BON DE TOUTES FAÇONS NARUTO N'EN A PLUS BESOIN !

Si ton visage ne te ferait pas tant souffrir, tu te serais mis une claque pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Choji avait toujours été comme ça, lunatique. Soudainement, une autre forme se découpe au détour du rideau. Ce n'est pas l'infirmière. Un garçon grand et mince s'approche de toi, les cheveux noirs lui tombant dans les yeux cernés d'eye-liner, tout vêtu de noir. Lui, tu le reconnais, c'est Sasuke. Il est toujours dans son coin, tu ne lui a même jamais parlé. Il fait deux pas dans ta direction, puis t'aborde:

\- Saut. Je t'ai vu te battre, avec Kankuro tout à l'heure. Tes blessures doivent te faire souffrir... Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il te lance un petit pot en vitre contenant un genre de cataplasme vert-clair, ça a l'air d'être du fait maison.

\- J'en ai toujours sur moi, ça guérit très bien les cicatrices, et c'est un analgésique. Je voulais juste te féliciter de lui avoir tenu tête.

Ce mec est étrange, mais l'attention te plait. Il s'appète à sortir quand tu l'arrête en lui disant:

* * *

À vous de jouer!

Vous avez plusieurs choix:

 _1) Vous le remerciez pour l'analgésique, puis lui demandez ce que c'est plus précisément._

 _2) Vous lui demandez si il connait Kankuro ou le garçon roux qui l'accompagnait._

 _3) Vous lui dites qu'il est étrange._

 _4) Vous bafouillez et oubliez ce que vous alliez dire._

 **À vous de décider!**

Le sondage: www,strawpoll,me/10833525

 _( En effet, il va falloir encore le retaper à la main, ne faites pas les fainéants ! )_


	3. Recette oubliée! - Chapitre 3

**Recette oubliée !**

 _(N.A: Certains chapitres seront très cours, d'autre plus longs. Cela sera très irrégulier, car vous devrez fréquemment faire des choix pour en voir les conséquences, qui seront alors bien plus volumineuses en terme d'écrit. Dans l'ensemble, un chapitre ne devrait jamais être très long non plus. )_

* * *

Un peu confus, tu cherche quand même quelque chose d'intelligent à dire tout en remerciant le garçon.

\- Heum, merci, merci beaucoup. C'est quoi, exactement ?

Sasuke se retourne et passe lentement sa main dans ses cheveux ténébreux, il affiche un demi-sourire.

\- C'est une recette fait main. Elle traîne dans notre famille depuis des générations, et c'est un secret.

Tu te dis honteusement que tu n'aurais pas du demander.

\- Oh, pardon alors...

Le brun te regarde alors de ses yeux moqueurs, puis lance doucement:

\- C'est de l'huile végétale de calophylle et de l'huile essentielle de lavande. On ajoute également du gel d'aloès Vera. Pour les dosages, tu te débrouilleras !

Tu t'apprêtes à le remercier alors qu'il quitte sans prévenir. Quel étrange étudiant...

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière vient regarder tes blessures et appeler ta mère pour venir te chercher, voyant que tu te porte bien. Lorsque celle-ci arrive, tu te sens instantanément mal à l'aise. Ah, pas facile de rester impassible devant ses crises de stress de mère surprotectrice. Elle te serre dans ses bras, et tu te dis tout de même que ce n'est pas si mal. Vous rentrez en voiture, et tu insiste pour retourner à l'école le lendemain, quand bien même ta mère n'est pas d'accord. Allons, tu ne vas pas montrer à cette andouille de Kankuro qu'il t'a fait mal !

Finalement: La maison ! Tu entres et te dépêches d'atteindre ta chambre à coucher. Tu lances tes affaires au sol et t'étale de tout ton long sur ton lit. Kankuro... Un élève de la Konoha no Gakkou... Non, définitivement, cela ne te dis rien. Il a du être transféré pour comportement violents. Tu ne vois que cette option. Dans ta poche, ton téléphone commence à vibrer. Tu décroches.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ?

\- Oui, qui est-ce ?

\- Le président.

Tu ne reconnais pas cette voix, et forcément, le numéro est inconnu. Galère. Tu joues alors le jeu:

\- Bonjour, monsieur le président. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

\- Vous êtes cordialement invités à la maison blanches.

Cette fois, tu fronces les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Choji, c'est toi ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

Des ricanements sourds se font entendre.

\- Oui, c'est une blague. Mais non, je ne suis pas Choji. C'est Sasuke.

Nouvel instant d'incompréhension.

\- Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

\- J'ai demandé à ton ami, en sortant de l'infirmerie.

\- A-ah bon. Et tu appelais pour ?

\- Te dire que tu avais oublié l'onguent que je t'ai offert.

Tu tique. Et merde, c'est pour ça que tu avais toujours aussi mal partout ! Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de sortir, il fait déjà noir dehors, et tu n'as pas encore mangé.

\- Oh, vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête... Peut-être demain ? Je n'ai pas encore dîné .

\- Pas de problème, on s'arrêtera dans un restaurant. Tu dois _Vraiment_ mettre ce médicament.

La façon dont le brun avait prononcé ces derniers mots te semblait étrange. Peut-être le combiné te jouait-il des tours ? Ou peut-être était-il juste un tout petit peu trop soucieux de la santé des autres... Mais d'un autre coté, tu as quand même vachement mal. Tu ne sais même pas si tu pourras dormir comme ça. Tu soupires.

\- C'est bon, où veut-tu qu'on se rejoigne ?

\- Je t'attendrais devant l'école, dans vingt minutes. Ce sera plus simple.

Tu te redresse tout en terminant l'appel:

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Tu as envie d'ajouter maman, mais ce ne serait pas très drôle. En un demi-tour tu fais face à ta penderie , les mains sur les hanches...

* * *

À vous de jouer!

Vous avez plusieurs choix:

 _1) Vous prenez le premier manteau qui vous tombe sous la main et vous dépêchez d'en finir._

 _2) Vous décidez de ne finalement pas y aller, posant un lapin à Sasuke._

 _3) Vous choisissez avec attention les vêtements que vous allez mettre. Bah quoi ? Chaque petit détail compte ~_

 _4) Vous demandez juste à votre mère de vous conduire là bas. Pas envie de marcher._

 **À vous de décider !**

Le sondage: www. Strawpoll .me/11661721

 **NOTE !** Je débute ici une nouvelle option au sondage. L'option " Surprise ". Si vous la choisissez, quelque chose de surprenant arrivera, vous me forcerez la main à créer quelque chose de très soudain ou inattendu. Notez que si vous choisissez l'option de la surprise, toutes les autres ne pourront pas être choisies et n'auront aucun effet sur l'histoire. Cela changera également presque TOUTE la story line instantanément. À choisir que si vous n'aimez pas la direction actuelle de l'histoire !


End file.
